1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for drying a fibrous web, especially a paper, cardboard or tissue web, whereby the moving fibrous web is treated with hot air in the area of a pre-definable drying zone. It further relates to a corresponding drying apparatus as well as to a machine for the production of a tissue web with such a drying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method which serves to produce a voluminous tissue web and in which a so-called belt press in conjunction with a hot air hood or, alternatively a steam hood is utilized to dewater a fibrous web to a certain dry content is already known from WO 2005/075737 A1. With tissue machines it is important to reduce the energy consumption especially during the drying process in order to achieve a pre-determinable dry content. There is also a requirement to increase the dry content at reduced energy consumption.
What is needed in the art is an improved method, as well as an improved apparatus for the drying process for the production of a tissue web, which is optimized, especially in consideration of the energy requirement for dewatering the tissue web.